Little Peeta
by Dahanad936
Summary: "my son is there, i have to save him" "He's not yours, Peeta," "No, he's ours,"
1. Chapter 1

**Probably it's kinda confusing, but it will explained in later chapters. English is not my native language, so please forgive if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, typos, etc. review is very welcomed. constructive review also welcomed. but flames aren't. get it?**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. I am clearly not her.**

* * *

I don't know what happen. I am running through the capitol, there are bullets , fired from every direction, the sounds of shooting and screaming of rage and fear deafening my ears. Cressida has run with me, from one corner to another, a gun in hand. But, suddenly everything seems to be quite. There's something wrong, and before i could understand anything, a body push me to the ground, the silence has been broke by an explosion.

A bomb explode in the front yard of the president's mansion. The smoke cover the mansion from my sight, but there were cryings and wailings of little children.

I close my eyes so tight while it happens. But, i can feel the harsh and fast breathing of the person covering and protecting me from the explosion. it's peeta, i can sense it from the feel of his familiar scent eventhough it has been mixed with the smell of blood and dusk and smoke.

But, as soon as i feel his skin on mine, it's gone. Peeta has stand up, when the sound of wailing and crying started. When, i look up at him, his face hold a determined expression i have never seen before.

"Cressida,take Katniss away from here," he said, his voice is firm and unwavering, clear in the middle of this crowd.

"What are you going to do, Peeta?" I ask while standing, when I understand what he is going to do,"you can't go there, you can't,"

"I have to try, listen, he's there, Katniss," he looks at me with those blue eyes, and for one second, it's like he has never been hijacked, for one second I see a pair of blue eyes that belonged to a kind sixteen years old son of the baker from town, not the wounded scarred boy who has been force to grow up so fast."my son is there, i have to save him"

"He's not yours, Peeta,"

"No, he's ours," and with that he ran to the piles of rubbles of the president's front yard, into the smoke of uncertainty.

"Don't go there!" suddenly, there something inside me that make me feel so scared,"you're going to die!" i run after him, i wanna have him beside me so bad, keeping him safe there, but a pair of another strong arms hold me back.

"Don't go there, Katniss," Cresside shouts,"you're gonna hurt yourself," she literary drag me into a corner, hide our body under the shadows of walls surrounding us. It's to long, to long. Then I see them. Another flock of white uniforms sweeps into the opening. But these aren't Peacekeepers. They're medics. Rebel medics. I'd know the uniforms anywhere. They swarm in among the children, wielding medical kits. First I get a glimpse of the blond braid down her back. Then, as she yanks off her coat to cover a wailing child, I notice the duck tail formed by her untucked shirt.

_Prim, no! Get away from there!_ I try to shout, but cresside covers my mouth with her hand. And we see it together. Peeta comes out of the president mansion, holding a crying baby in his arms. He has stopped to give the baby to one of the rebel medics, an older woman. Peeta talk to her, and a few second later the woman ran to the rebel plane it seems. He see Prim, and give her a smile. She smile back.

And that's when another bomb set my whole world on fire. I can't see anything except red everywhere. Cresside is to shocked, she let go of my mouth. I ran to the fire, tears sliding down my cheeks. I feel my heart has been ripped from where it used to be. I scream their names, over and over again. Deny the possiblity that they can not be saved anymore. I try hopelessly and desperately to find their bodies and drag them out of the flame. I can't think straight. I just have to find them.

"Katniss, get out of there," Cressida's voice snap me from my insanity, to realize a painfull heat from my body. I am on fire, too. I am going to die, too. With them. Just let me die.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: anything you recognize not mine**

A week before

"Why Coin want me there?" I ask Gale while we are walking through the metal corridor to Coin's place, where she apparently hold a meeting for high officials of D13.

"I don't know," he shrugs,"I suprised when she want me there too," but I know he's being modest. If Gale never defended me, he probably will be Coin's favorite, unfortunately for her, he seems to put me above her command.

When we reach the place, the metal door slid open, as if it know we are here. Inside, a lot of people already sat around a square shaped metal desk.

"Finally," Coin said, she seems to lost her patience already,"join us." She waved at as absentmindly. I look at Gale and he motions me to sit at one of the two empty chair left. I take the left one, the one close to Haymitch, who suprisingly also invited to the meeting. He ignores me, though, staring at the metal wall." it's now complete. We can start this meeting," Coin continues when Gale takes his seat.

I notice that Peeta is there too, I study him for a while, ignoring whatever coin has to say. He casts his eyes down, probably to avoid looking at me. I know that he has progressed from where he was days ago. i understand that my presence probably will stir whatever beast the capitol put in him. but I can't seem to take my eyes of him. he's so thin, a lot thinner than i remember him. his hair has grown, now reach the back of his neck, messy as if he never comb it. Maybe he just don't care anymore. Whenever I look at him like this, i feel something I can never place. This odd want to touch him, or talk with him. it's that simple, yet it feels so complicated.

Peeta suddenly look up, but he don't look at me. He look at Coin, disbelieve and suprise shows in his now dark blue eyes. It's probably because of what coin has said. Suddenly, coin has my attention now.

"A baby?" haymitch says.

"Yes, two days ago Snow released a few prisoners from the capitol and place them near the D12. We thought it was a trap, but Snow is to smart to think that kind of trap will success. But after we monitored the situation there, we realized that it was not a trap. We decided to save the prisoners. One of the prisoner had been told to tell us about the exsistance of a child, a baby boy, who belongs to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and the prisoner brought a vial of blood with him. The DNA test from the blood vial confirmed that the baby is the biological son of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

My heart race as fast as the wheel in my brain. I don't have a baby, never have. Is it possible? Then I realize it, with the capitol technology, everything seem possible. I look at Peeta, and see how capitol has changed him. they can broke a man yet create a beast, why can they create a baby and kill it?

Gale stands up, something that I probably should do. Can he see Peeta and realize what the capitol can do?

"That's impossible, the pregnancy was a fake. Katniss never have a baby. That 's impossible. Right, Katniss?"

"I don't know how much the capitol's technology can do, Gale" I dare my self to look at Gale's eyes, the stormy grey eyes that reflected my own, there's anger there just like in mine. Anger at what the capitol has done, they destroy our home, and they has violated me and Peeta. They has create something from me and Peeta without our concern. I angry at them because they using an innocent baby againts us. Because they has changed Peeta.

"Miss Everdeen is correct, as far as the capitol's technology allows, they can do everything," I notice hesitation in Coin's voice, like she don't want us to know. Then I realize that everyone here aren't seems surprised with this, except me, Gale, Peeta, and Haymitch by the look of his flustered face. They already know before. And they probably has insisted for us to know. That's why president coin, cornered, tell us. But, i fail to see why Gale and Haymitch also invited to the meeting.

"An invitro fertilization," coin continues,"they take an egg from Miss Everdeen and sperm from Mr Mellark and make another woman carry the baby to full term. From the age of the baby it seems that they harvested Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark after their first hunger games. He has planned all this, and using the baby againts us"

"Then we have to save him," for the first time, Peeta spoke up, his voice hoarse, it's like he never use it in a long time. "you said that they'll use the baby againts us, that because they have the baby, if we can take the baby from him-"

'"it'll be a waste, Mr. Mellark. We already sacrificed to much to save you. We can't sacrifice more for a baby, we need all the resources we have to fight!" Coin argues

"But that's a baby, an innocent baby. You'll sacrifice him if you don't do anything. You're going to let them kill him!"

"for every victory needs a sacrifice,"

"That's my son you're talking about!" Peeta has stood up, balled his hand in fist,"You're going to sacrifice him!"

"That's not even your son!" Coin almost shouts, anger fills her voice with venom,"he only share the same DNA with you. That's not make him your son!"

Peeta's face become red, he's angry, he squezzed his hand so tight. I know he's controlling his emotion. Like he always do. After a few seconds he look up at Coin,"That's my son," he whispered, I doubt that coin can hear it. But i don't know how, I can. I just can. Peeta left before he can say anything or ruin everything.

Coin sigh once Peeta left the room, she leans back to her chair,"We can have a baby destroy our whole plan. We need to keep this fight as if nothing happened. There's no need anyone outside this room know about this. Is there any objection to this decision? Miss Everdeen?" Coin's eyes like a knife piercing my own. But, the knife is dull for me. It can't affect anything inside of me, not fear nor the feeling of being threated.

I look down, thinking about Peeta and what he had said. But, Peeta is wrong. The baby isn't his son, as much as he isn't mine. The baby is the capitol's. They had create it in order to destroy me. But they stupid. To think that something like this will destroy me. They won't destroy me that easily. So I shake my head slowly."No, you can do whatever you want,"


End file.
